Regional monitoring systems, such as such fire alarm or regional security systems, often include various types of alarm indicating output devices. These include audible or visual devices. Some of these types of devices are mandated by governmental codes. Others respond to customer or installation needs.
Customer or installation needs can be best addressed by providing flexible mounting systems that can meet current known needs and can address future changing needs for types or combinations of output devices.